Frequency synthesizers are commonly used in wireless communication systems for generating a range of frequencies from a single oscillator. In recent years, the number of different wireless bands and standards in which a mobile device may communicate has increased dramatically. For example, mobile devices may communicate using different standards such as GSM/EDGE, 3G, 4G, WiFi, GPS, Bluetooth, and others, each of which utilize different frequency bands. However, traditional frequency synthesizers are unable to generate low noise signals over a large range of frequencies. While some mobile devices overcome this problem by utilizing multiple frequency synthesizers tuned to different frequency ranges, this traditional design comes at a substantial area and power penalty.